2005
Events *3rd January - Ian Davenport tells Sally Webster that he loves her. Violet Wilson agrees to move in with Jason Grimshaw. *10th January - Roy Cropper is bullied by builder Vince. When Vince attacks Roy, his employer Charlie Stubbs sets about him and fires him. *16th January - Sally Webster and Ian Davenport start an affair. *17th January - Katy Harris tells Martin Platt that she's pregnant with his baby. He isn't thrilled by the news as they aren't earning enough. *28th January - Tyrone Dobbs and Maria Sutherland get engaged, even though Tyrone has just found out Maria has been cheating on him. *31st January - Tommy and Angela Harris are stunned by their daughter Katy's revelation that she is pregnant. Tommy has held a grudge against the father, Martin Platt, since he found out about his and Katy's affair when Katy was sixteen. *9th February - Ken Barlow proposes to Deirdre Rachid. Initially she agrees, but changes her mind when she believes that it would be for financial reasons. *14th February - After a failed marriage proposal a few days ago, Ken Barlow proposes to Deirdre Rachid again, and this time she accepts. *27th February - Katy Harris tells her parents that she wants to abort Martin Platt's baby. *28th February - Katy Harris has an abortion. Joanne and Jessie Jackson start at Underworld. *2nd March - Ray Langton returns to Weatherfield after twenty-seven years away. *4th March - Katy Harris bludgeons her father Tommy to death in a fit of rage after finding out how he schemed to persuade her to abort her and Martin Platt's baby. Ray Langton suffers a heart attack. *6th March - Angela Harris covers for Katy after she murders her father, Tommy. *7th March - Tommy Harris's body is discovered at Websters' Auto Centre. *9th March - Martin Platt is arrested on suspicion of the murder of Tommy Harris. *13th March - Cilla Brown cons Roy Cropper into looking after Chesney while she and Les Battersby go on holiday. *16th March - Craig Harris attacks Martin Platt, still believing that he murdered his father. *18th March - Tracy Barlow suddenly relents on her father, Ray Langton as he is about to leave Weatherfield and asks him to remain behind. *20th March - Angela Harris hides the wrench that killed Tommy in his coffin at the undertakers. *21st March - Sally Webster admits to Rosie her affair with Ian Davenport. *23rd March - Tommy Harris's funeral takes place and Katy starts to launch into a full confession during the service. *28th March - Much against Ken Barlow's wishes, Deirdre Rachid moves Ray Langton into No.1 to look after him. *1st April - Angela Harris is arrested on suspicion of murdering her husband Tommy. *4th April - To protect her daughter, Angela Harris makes a false confession of the murder of her husband Tommy, while Katy and Craig Harris's grandfather Keith Appleyard arrives to look after them (First appearance of the character). *6th April - Ken Barlow and Deirdre Rachid have their stag and hen nights before their re-marriage. *10th April - Death of Ray Langton at the wedding reception of Ken and Deirdre Barlow. *11th April - An unbalanced Katy Harris deliberately puts herself into a diabetic coma by destroying her insulin. *13th April - Martin Platt realises that Katy Harris's diabetic coma is deliberate when he reads her suicide letter. *17th April - Ray Langton is buried. *20th April - Katy Harris dies after her suicide attempt. *22nd April - Tommy Harris's body is exhumed in order that the police can obtain the weapon that killed him which his wife Angela hid in his coffin. *25th April - Katy Harris is buried. *1st May - Sir Ian McKellen makes his first appearance in the recurring role of conman Lionel Hipkiss, aka Mel Hutchwright. *6th May - Cilla Brown starts work at Wong's Chippy. *8th May - Les Battersby and Cilla Brown become engaged in order that they can replace their broken household goods with new ones as wedding presents. *9th May - Candice Stowe starts work as an "eye in the sky" traffic reporter for local radio but is sick over the pilot on her first (and only) flight. *11th May - Kevin Webster and Ian Davenport fight over Ian's affair with Sally. *15th May - After many years apart Jamie Baldwin has an awkward reunion with his mum Carol in Birmingham. *16th May - Diggory Compton opens up his baker's shop at 18 Victoria Street. *20th May - Mel Hutchwright cons the Book Club into parting with £200 each to finance the publishing of his latest book, The Canary's Last Song. *22nd May - Mel Huchwright leaves Weatherfield when Ken Barlow tells the Book Club members that he is a fraud and has been conning money out of them. *27th May - Sarah Platt is sacked on her first day working at Comptons, accused of stealing money from the till. Diggory later finds out that mice are responsible. *30th May - On her first day as a bus driver, Claire Peacock runs over Chesney Brown's dog Schmeichel. *6th June - Sunita Alahan tells husband Dev that she's pregnant. *12th June - Rosie Webster decides to become a vegetarian. *20th June - Claire Peacock and Lloyd Mullaney start working at Street Cars (First appearance of Lloyd Mullaney). *24th June - Tracy Barlow refuses to sign papers giving Steve McDonald parental rights over their daughter Amy, having realised he has been stringing her along simply to gain such rights. *26th June - Dev Alahan decides to sell his half of Street Cars. *15th July - Sean Tully takes Betty Williams's sick cat Marmaduke to the vets so that he can flirt with vet Tim White, only for the cat to be put down when it is discovered that he is terminally ill. *17th July - Warren Baldwin moves to Spain to play football there. *22nd July - No longer able to stand the treatment of Shelley Unwin by Charlie Stubbs, Ciaran McCarthy leaves the Street (Last appearance of the character until 2010). *25th July - Tracy Barlow sets up Steve McDonald on a charge of kidnapping their daughter Amy. *31st July - Mike Baldwin learns that he is the father of Danny Baldwin, the man he thought was his nephew. *1st August - Butchers Ashley Peacock and Mad Dog Maddocks compete in a boxing match. It ends in a draw and is broken up by the police. *3rd August - Sean Tully is taken on as a barman at the Rovers. *5th August - In order to revenge himself on Tracy Barlow for getting a control order on him stopping him from seeing daughter Amy, Steve McDonald provokes her in the bar of the Rovers to the point where she attacks him and is arrested by the police. *10th August - Lloyd Mullaney buys Dev Alahan's share of Street Cars. *12th August - Sunita Alahan has a prenatal scan and discovers that she is expecting twins. *15th August - Gail Platt starts a relationship with Phil Nail, the new reflexologist from the Medical Centre. *17th August - Thinking her marriage to Jack is over, Vera Duckworth leaves for Southport. *19th August - Jack Duckworth tracks down Vera in Southport after she fled, saying their marriage was finished. The two are reconciled. *28th August - Les Battersby proposes on bended knee to Cilla Brown in the Rovers. *29th August - Janice Battersby catches nits off Sophie Webster so Sean Tully shaves her head to get rid of the problem. *30th August - On her first day at Weatherfield High, Sophie Webster finds out she has not been registered to attend the school. Sally Webster speaks to headmaster Mr Lewis who tells her there are no remaining places available. *9th September - Steve McDonald is granted contract rights with daughter Amy at a rancorous court hearing with Tracy Barlow. *12th September - David Platt tells a shocked Gail that he blames her for bringing murderous Richard Hillman into their lives. *18th September - Rita Sullivan offers Norris Cole a junior partnership in The Kabin. *19th September - The wedding of Shelley Unwin and Charlie Stubbs takes place but at the altar, Shelley suddenly refuses to give her vows. *21st September - After their aborted wedding, Charlie Stubbs drives Shelley Unwin away. She rails against him for controlling her and returns to her friends in the Street. *23rd September - Status Quo turn up in the Rovers where Francis Rossi recognises Les Battersby as someone who hurt his neck in a frenzied "fan" attack in the 1980s and pays him back in kind. *26th September - Les Battersby accepts an offer from Status Quo to play at his forthcoming wedding to Cilla Brown in place of compensation. Expecting a large sum of money, Cilla is not best pleased at the arrangement. *28th September - Kelly Crabtree realises that she's being two-timed when she follows boyfriend Lloyd Mullaney and sees him kissing a blonde woman. *30th September - A guilt-ridden Violet Wilson confesses to boyfriend Jason Grimshaw that she kissed Charlie Stubbs. *3rd October - Frankie Baldwin finds out that Danny is having an affair with Leanne Battersby - his own son's girlfriend. *9th October - Les Battersby finds Father Abraham, a failed drunken priest, to marry him and Cilla Brown. *12th October - Jamie Baldwin discovers that girlfiend Leanne Battersby has been sleeping with his father Danny. *14th October - After finding out about their affair, Jamie Baldwin tells girlfriend Leanne Battersby and father Danny that he never wants to see either of them again. *17th October - Violent taxi proprietor Jimmy Clayton threatens his wife Ronnie to make her leave Steve McDonald and return to him. Steve confronts Jimmy and thinks he's brokered a peace, not knowing that Jimmy plans a revenge. *19th October - The Underworld machinists go out on strike in support of a sacked Janice Battersby. *23rd October - Claire Peacock is threatened by Nick Clayton, the son of Jimmy Clayton in their latest attempt to bring down Street Cars and thus ruin the relationship between Steve McDonald and Ronnie Clayton. *24th October - Mike Baldwin tells Danny that he's his natural son and not just his nephew. *26th October - The strike at Underworld finishes when Janice Battersby is reinstated. *30th October - Les Battersby and Cilla Brown have their stag and hen nights on the eve of their wedding. *31st October - The most unorthodox wedding in the Street's history takes place when Les Battersby marries Cilla Brown: the church has to be broken into to enable the service to take place, Status Quo provide the part entertainment and Les trashes his own wedding presents. *2nd November - Livid with Les Battersby-Brown who broke their wedding presents at the reception, Cilla goes on honeymoon to Magaluf with her tarty friend Yana Lumb instead. *6th November - Sarah Platt and her boyfriend Scooter Makuna split up. *7th November - Steve McDonald and Ronnie Clayton are held at gunpoint by Ronnie's husband Jimmy. They are rescued by Lloyd Mullaney. Candice Stowe leaves the Street to go on tour with Status Quo as a hair stylist. *9th November - One of Dev Alahan's love-children, Amber Kalirai, turns up on the Street (First appearance of the character). Martin Platt leaves the Street to move to Liverpool (Last appearance of the character until 2018). *14th November - Sunita Alahan is stunned when she finds out that husband Dev has fathered several children from employees at his various shops. *21st November - David Platt tries to blackmail Jason Grimshaw when he finds out that Jason is two-timing Violet Wilson with Sarah Platt. When Jason doesn't respond, David attacks him but falls to the ground when Jason holds him off. *23rd November - Violet Wilson dumps Jason Grimshaw when she finds out he has slept with Sarah Platt. *27th November - Nathan Cooper accidentally punches Ashley Peacock in the eye. In hospital, Ashley finds out that he has a detached retina and may lose his sight in the eye. *12th December - Mike Baldwin sacks Hayley Cropper from Underworld thinking that she stole some cheques, unaware because of his Alzheimer's he has forgotten that he moved them himself. *18th December - Kelly Crabtree is mugged. *19th December - Audrey Roberts and Keith Appleyard find out that Rosie Webster and Craig Harris have been having underage sex. Audrey voices her disapproval but agrees not to tell Sally Webster. *23rd December - Emily Bishop unwittingly meets her husband's killer as Ed Jackson starts to get to know her in order to beg her forgiveness for killing Ernest Bishop in 1978. *25th December - Mike Baldwin worries that he might have Alzheimer's when he forgets that his brother Harry died earlier in the year. The incident reduces him to tears. *30th December - Sally Webster catches her fifteen-year-old daughter Rosie in bed with Craig Harris. See also *Coronation Street in 2005 *Category:2005 episodes External links *2005 at Wikipedia {| class="toccolours" style="margin: 0.5em auto;" align="center" padding="0em 0em 0em 0em" |- |align="right"| ←2004 2006→ Category:2005